Triangle
by faithlessducks
Summary: Gwen falls in love with Merlin and Arthur at the same. How can she choose between them two vastly different men without ruining the bonds of friendship between Arthur and Merlin. I don't own Merlin. Can't guarantee an Arwen, Merwen, or just Gwen ending. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

"Jen, I think I need a tailor for my slacks? Any opinions?"

Arthur's voice is rich like honey mingled with soft creamy butter drenching a slice of lightly toasted bread. You place it in your mouth; a sinful sweetness creates a delicate sensation of pleasure in your mind, chewing slowly in an effort to a delay satisfying your base need, hunger, just to savor it a bit more. Closing my eyes, his words floated in my psyche, igniting attraction in my woman bits. Then, it dawned on me that he rambled "Jen", and your nametag beams, Gwen. Adrenaline destroyed your burgeoning attraction as it's reborn as disdain. I stood questioning my sense of desire; goose bumps sink back into my skin to return another day. When's lunch? I need to eat something.

Okay, I love Sefa. Dropped everything to rush over and collect my weekly orders for my internet fashion show, and chat over a cup of tea. I should have walked in; grabbed my bags; and rushed off. Not me, Friend of the Year. Something in Sefa's eyes caught my attention. Friends don't leave friends behind. _Toy Story_ taught me a lot of great things. The boys needed their Woody and Buzz time. Jessie came in second to Woody and Buzz's bromance. She was loved, but they make it work somehow. Anyway, Sefa's my Mr. Potato head, always falling apart, and she doesn't get left behind.

Sefa's personal shopper staff was down and out by an unexpected arrival of a massive flu bug. Really, these people didn't get a flu shot or pop a few Vitamin C pills during winter? Darling Sefa with sweet nervous ways stood in full zombie mode in her office, strands of brown hair spiking on her head like a sunflower. She kept muttering," The Dragon and Wizard are coming. What am I going to do?" I swallowed my snarky quip that she sounded like a cross between Paul Revere and that rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland_. She mumbled," Father will strangle me if I displease the Dragon and Wizard."

Open a dictionary, you could find Sefa's dad located under intense, and downright mean to his only child. Yet, she adored her dad. I spent four marvelous; yet, fearful summers interning for HIM. Sefa's death was pending, slow and painful. Her father was in the building, a Sefa meltdown was not on anyone's calendar. A few hours working as a personal shopper, what could it hurt? Daddy dearest implemented a strict, almost hookerish, dress code for personal shoppers. Hey, free clothes! No, free high fashion clothing!

Play dress up with the Dragon and Wizard. Foolishly, I assumed strange geeky men who played _Dungeons and Dragons._

I didn't realize that the Dragon was Arthur Pendragon, billionaire playboy and gamer; he put Bruce Wayne to shame in every aspect except someone crowned him King of the Nitwits.

My eyes focused on a wall, my nose scrunched as I silently mouthed bad words at the Dragon. Pasting a smile on my face, I turned to greet my client. Is this how hookers feel, you have to do it when you really want to run and scream? It was on the tip of my tongue to mention that my name is Gwen. He stood before me like … well, words didn't enter my mind. He was undeniably glorious in every physical aspect of manhood. He spent too much time in the handsome line during creation, and not enough in the good old-fashioned manners line.

A perfect set of thighs and legs made a common pair of black pants resembled clothes of the gods. It might be the pants… they do cost 500 pounds. His belt buckle glittered around his waist… wait, am I looking at his male parts? I'm checking him out as he calmly fiddled with his, what are those things at the end of a shirt? Oh yes, his cuffs, long tapered fingers folded his cuffs back to reveal strong wrists and a slight glimpse of hard flesh near a bicep. Lowering my eyes, I dug my shoes in Hermans' deep plush gray carpeting. He didn't button his shirt; his chest was slightly tanned like he just flew in from Greece, sprinkled with just a trace of golden hair.

"Jen, did you not hear my request?"

Oh, yes it speaks. Those butterflies in my stomach accidentally touched the light and died a quick horrifying death as I awakened from my fog.

"Mr. Pendragon, my name is Gwen, not Jen. I heard you the first time. I thought perhaps someone else arrived to assist you because you bellowed for Jen."

"Sorry," he replied carelessly. "About my clothing for an upcoming charity event, I expect perfection from Hermans' staff."

"Hermans' staff is a world class leader in providing discriminating services for our spectrum of clients."

You have to memorize that bullshit line. Honestly, I didn't sprout it correctly. Yanking someone's measuring tape from a desk; I stomped over to my waiting beast, nothing like Beauty's.

"Legs apart. I need to measure you inseam."

I thought about bunnies, hawks, and other silly things as I took King Moron's measurement. I ignored the hardness of his thighs while his blue eyes gazed down at my busy hands. He smelled really good, outdoors and sunshine. He's a bottle of liquid temptation until he opens that mouth.

Just speak Mr. Pendragon… say something else.

"I have an appointment in 40 minutes. Can you work a little faster?"

See, he never disappoints me. He's my soul mate in a different less warped reality.

"Maybe, you should think of others before you double book," I snapped, writing down his measurements.

"Excuse me."

"Nothing." Don't upset him. Sefa's father would grow a third head, if I displease the Dragon.

"No, you have something to say. I can see it in those large brown eyes."

"So, you notice the eyes of the mere peasant selected to do your bidding, Mr. Pendragon. " He noticed my eyes? Stop it!

"Oh, so you do have something on your chest."

"It's not important."

He chuckled slightly. "Just like everyone else. So much anger for me. Yet, not woman enough to say it to my face. Will I find a little tidbit in the gossip section? Arthur Pendragon rude to petite gophers at Hermans."

Okay, since he asked. No, he baited me for a reaction. I'm not a doll. This isn't my job. Hell, Sefa needs to cut the cord with her dad.

"You're freaking jackass. I'm wearing a name tag marked Gwen. You called me Jen twice. You were late for your appointment. You have extraordinary nerve to tell me to work quickly. You're selfish and demanding. Call Hermans' management, I don't give a damn."

Clicking heels echoed around us.

"Well, Miss Guinevere Leogrance. I know exactly how you are my dear. So, charming on the internet… ninety seconds with Gwen…. fashion made simple. That tag line isn't very original or snappy. People have lives, and I did call before I arrived for my fitting. My assistant's puppy was sick; she needed a ride to her animal hospital. I might be a bit rude and cocky. Wealth is nothing without hard work. I'm a worker like you. So, don't write me off as you stomp out of here in those killer stilettos with equally inappropriate tight jeans with a lace tank top. You move your arms slightly… soft flesh, a feast for my eyes. How many men purchased Hermans' overpriced clothing to catch a glimpse of you? "

"Your pants will arrive tailored and pressed next week, Mr. Pendragon."

His lips were much too full, soft pink. Downright irresistibly sensual when he tugged them into a smile revealing perfect white teeth. Can I think of another word besides perfect? Sapphire blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he met my gaze; his smile made him young and handsome like a school boy.

"Yes, they need to be perfect, Guinevere."

The door slammed loudly behind me before I huffed away. His rich laughter haunted my movements down Hermans corridor.

I'm sticking to my thesis; he's perfection until he opens his mouth. That blasted word again!

8*8

A steaming bowl of Wonton soup paired with tasty eggroll dipped in Duck sauce can chase away any lingering attractions and place a girl's feet firmly back on the ground. Arthur Pendragon dates skinny panty models… it wasn't flirting. Images of Arthur's face floating behind my eyelids; it was that dammed smile. Don't worry; we don't mingle in the same crowd. He's out of my league. His type leaves of trail of cardiac arrest patients. I don't date guys like Arthur Pendragon anymore. Won't do that again, ever. Worst pain of my life. A knock broke me out of a 500 plus invitee pity party.

"I'm a bit early," a male voice began politely," Could we possible select my clothing right now? I was bored and needed an escape from everything and nothing."

Merlin Emrys arrived at Hermans for his pants fitting. His blue eyes gleamed with a strange mixture of kindness and sorrow. It takes a lot to ruffle my feathers, but after a few moments with Arthur, my mind is a blank slate. Merlin Emrys founded Freya's Garden after his wife died when she was stricken by Breast Cancer in her late teens. Freya was one of the youngest people ever to be diagnosed with Breast Cancer. With all of his money, Merlin couldn't find a treatment to save her. Every year, Freya's Garden held a magnificent garden theme charity function with a silent auction and performances.

"I'm Gwen."

"Are you sure it isn't Jen," Merlin teased.

Our hands enclosed securely," So, you spoke to him?" Not that I care. Merlin's clasp was warm and firm, he blushed slightly as he offered me a sheepishly look.

"Arthur has an amazing heart. He's a good friend. He's a Tootsie Roll pop. Crack his pretty shell to find a gooey sweet center."

Like I needed an image of Arthur Pendragon as a lollipop as I sucked him until he was soft and gooey.

"If you say so," I choked. A tingling feeling in my fingers wanted to brush dark hair from his eyes and angular cheek bones. His lips were curved in a lopsided grin. I needed to check what Mithian tossed in our morning smoothies. I've lost my mind today.

"So I say, Gwen. Can I call you Gwen?"

"Gwen is what they call me. Now, to get you out of your young billionaires' uniform. What did all of you go to the same summer camp for young internet pioneers? You're required to wear a hoodie, jeans, tee, and canvas trainers?"

Merlin scoffed indignantly," I'm a gamer, not Internet person. Avalon Games creates hours of mindless pleasure for people, not the internet. Arthur and I put a lot of effort into Avalon Games… Internet, never."

"Okay, does Arthur own a hoddie?"

"He hides them in his closet and under his pillow. Maybe, you can find out the rest of his secrets?"

"I think you have a few too."

8*8

Merlin trailed behind me as I selected a pants, shirts, jackets, and ties. You would have thought I told him that Father Christmas was fake when we stopped in the shoe department. An arched eyebrow silenced his complaints.

Merlin admitted he was bit nervous about trying on my selected attire. He wore the same tux every year since he hosted his first Freya ball. Somehow, someone at his cleaners shrunk his tux.

"It was a bit tight."

"Trust me," I urged.

I knew Merlin was a man after my heart when he unzipped his hoodie to reveal a Ten t-shirt.

"You like David Tennant," I inquired skeptically.

"Who can resist Ten's bumbling rambling mess and his unorthodox, unapologetic cleanup methods."

"Ten is my favorite modern Doctor, favorite before Ten?"

"Tom Baker."

"We're kindred souls," I gushed. "Favorite companion?"

"K-9."

"Agreed, but I expected a human," I admonished.

"Human? Let me think, and you?" Merlin's eyebrows knitted together.

"Rory, he knew how to wait."

"Amy, she could be ruthless when it was necessary. She was able to manage Rory and Eleven in her heart. It was so obvious in retrospect that River Song was Rory and Amy's daughter. River was never jealous of Eleven needing Amy in his life," Merlin mused.

"So, you can deal with another in your relationship, another loved one?" Sometimes, we need other things with different people to be whole, functional and alive. Eleven adores River, but he needs Amy in his life. A part of his heart belongs to Amy; I would deny my loved one happiness, Merlin. Now, change!"

"You're mighty evolved."

"I don't have time for a Big Bang discussion."

"Okay," he waved his hands in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, a delivery arrived for you, Mama," Mithian yelled from our kitchen. "Dining room table!"

Pausing, my foot delivered a swift quick to our front door, trying not to stumble over a pair of muddy boots; Gwaine arrived back from his photojournalism excursion to Bora Bora, and we reverted to his household staff. Mithian promised a night of games and grease to our brother from another mother after he returned with a collection of amazing photos. I have to stop using American slang. It's just so snappy! Back to Super Gorgeous with unbelievably glossy hair, he claimed his artistic nature longed to photograph rare tropical fauna and flora for a coffee table book. More like pics for a girlie magazine! Words didn't part my lips when I noticed a mischievous gleam in his sparkling brown eyes. Rare fauna and flora alluded to scantily clad women guzzling fruity drinks loaded with vodka, rum, and gin.

Sizzling oil alerted my tummy that Mithian fried, sliced and floured my favorite meal, Fish and Chips. Didn't need a fish or a chip after devouring Chinese during lunch. Comfort food dominated our menu, and nobody prepared Comfort Food like Mithian.

Leaning in our doorway, confusion twisting my lips, skeptical eyes viewed three arrangements of white long stem roses. Different designs of flowers: a classic crystal vase, a tin bucket, and a fish bowl vase. White rose stripped of leaves and thorns were delicately arranged in a crystal vase, heavy white buds tightly closed. A tin bucket held slightly uncurled buds mingled with some type of lavender filler flowers. A huge crystal fishbowl contained fully opened white buds.

"What is this, Mithian?"

"I didn't open the card; it was a chore to ignore my temptation. Left to buy fresh fish and potatoes to curb my urges. It's six dozen white roses. Kept my hands and eyes busy."

My fingers smoothed a heavy tiny slip of vellum; ragged breaths matched a thumping heart as heat raced along my spine, butterflies emerged from their cocoon in my belly. Masculine scrawl in black ink ignited hope in my chain wrapped heart.

_Guinevere,_

_I couldn't locate seventy-two white flags to send as an act of surrender. Please accept seventy-two white roses as a humble apologize for my unacceptable behavior. You honored me with seventy- two minutes of your time, and I behaved like a cranky bear. I didn't know your preference for floral design. You are classic, modern, and rustic._

_Arthur_

He sent me flowers. He sent me six dozen white roses to say that he was sorry. He thought about me after he left Hermans. Gwen was on his mind. Covering my mouth with a trembling hand, giddiness erupted in my soul. He thought of me. What does this mean? He took time to send me flowers. It could mean something or a big fat nothing. Oh goodness, wobbly knees. Maybe, I caught a rampant case of bird flu? No, it's my heart.

"So, who sent you flowers," Mithian questioned, attempting to hide her curiosity.

Some women were are beautiful; others are absolutely stunning. Mithian surpassed Helen of Troy. Her long hair stuck to her sweaty forehead from hours of cooking. Her brown eyes were pools of calmness and serenity, radiating with wisdom and shyness. In during our school years, we dubbed ourselves the Brown Eyes crew to include Gwaine. He protested when we stole Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girls_ to name our pack of friends. It was a simple easy friendship forged in loyalty and understanding of our life choices. Gwaine embodied merriment and joy; Mithian's old soul guided us; Sefa's chaotic, insecure ways developed our protective natures; and every gang needed a mother. Somehow, I smoothed broken hearts and encouraged our dreams. Gwaine joked everything was fine until someone bothered my cubs, and watch out… claws and fangs ripped away your neck.

"Arthur Pendragon."

Mithian wiped a clean towel across her face. "I knew him as a child until Uther stole our newspaper and building. Great guy considering his father. I credit Igraine and Jack Gorlois for his character, considering his upbringing."

"What upbringing?"

Mithian flung her hands in front of me in exasperation. "It's one of the greatest scandals in the upper crust."

"Okay."

Sighing, Mithian drug me to our settee," Well, Uther was married to Igraine. She's the epitome of kindness, sweetness, beauty, and joy. She is a rare pearl of humanity."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not kidding. Delicate, fragile like an angel fell from Heaven. Any who, back to my story, Igraine delivered a bouncing baby girl named Morgana. Uther flew into a rage at her failure to bear him a son and heir to carry on the Pendragon legacy. Igraine had several miscarriages before Morgana's birth. He embarked on an affair with a dumb blonde woman named Vivian. Well, Vivian aka gold digger was quite fertile. She presented Uther with an ultra sound showing a baby boy growing in her womb. Uther dumped Igraine and basically screwed her over in their divorce. Igraine was pregnant with Arthur, and she kept it to herself until Arthur bounced into our world. It was too late for Uther. He married Vivian and she delivered a son, Morded. "

"This isn't a cheesy soap opera?"

"No, it gets better. Uther is...was... will always carry an obsessive love for Igraine. I'm talking about bunnies boiling in pots… Single White Male love. Yet, he cheated on her. He withheld money from her and sued for custody of Morgana and Arthur. Rumor has it; Uther wanted Igraine to be his mistress, and he made plans to install Igraine and her children in a cottage on his country estate. She rushed to Balinor and Hunith, Merlin's parents, and they protected her family from Uther's grimy clutches. Did I mention Arthur resembles his mother? Martin Pendragon, Uther's Father, was mortified. Vivian couldn't cut the mustard in his books. So, he established a huge trust fund for Arthur and Morgana, not Morded from his private funds. Igraine encountered Jack Gorlois, of course, he's a lord of something," Mithian hesitated for a moment, tapping her chin. "I can't recall his proper title. So, Igraine and Jack fell madly in love when Morgana was eight and Arthur was five. Arthur and Morgana call him Dad and Uther is Father. Infuriating Uther. Surprisingly, Igraine gave birth to a set of twins eleven years later, Owain and Morgause."

"What happened?'

"Morgana and Arthur have a deeply strained relationship with Uther. I doubt if they would call for medical help if he needed it. Weird… they love him in a way like Sefa loves her jackass father. Morded views his siblings as adversaries. They aren't active members in Pendragon International. But, Igraine and her Pendragon children have a ton of stock courtesy of Martin. Uther is obsessed with Arthur, desperate for his son to join his legacy. Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin used their trust funds to create Avalon games. Morgana is a brilliant legal mind, scary smart, her greens eyes can sear your soul, stealing your secrets for her own advantage! Arthur deals with everyday operations. He's dazzling bright. He likes to create plans of attack. Merlin is a programming and creative genius, he's a dreamer."

"I thought you weren't on good terms."

"I'm not. I played friends with them until I was eight. They haven't changed very much, and I'm addicted to gossip rags."

I couldn't help myself. "Who was Freya?"

"She was a girl Merlin met on holiday. He fell madly in love at first sight. I don't really know much about her except she was lovely. It occurred during my banishment from the special kids club after our newspaper was stolen by Uther Pendragon. They are a bit older than us, five years."

"Oh."

"One thing, you made an impression. Arthur doesn't reveal much to anyone."

"I thought he stopped being your playmate seventeen years ago?"

"His elusive nature isn't a secret. He dates panty models because he doesn't expect anything from them."

"How do you know?"

"Sophia was his last main squeeze. She said she couldn't touch anything under his surface."

"I forgot that she dated him. We don't see her any longer since Lance and Elena's wedding."

"Wow, you said their names. It's been a long time."

"It doesn't hurt any longer."

"It's time for you to spread your wings, and Arthur is smitten. He doesn't make overtures very often. You should call and thank him."

Why did a few simple words cause my butterflies to soar into my cautious heart?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't you find this a tidbit peculiar, Sweet Pea?"

Gwaine personally found Arthur's white roses an invitation for wooing. Six brown eyes whipped around during movie night to stare at him in dismay. Mith's cool gaze glued his lips together. First all, did he just say woo? Woo coming from our resident sailor-a girl in every port. His words made me my mind wonder into dangerous territory. Arthur might have a special interest in me. I don't even know how to date. I met Lancelot when I was sixteen, and he broke my heart right before my twenty-third birthday. He was my first everything: love, lover, and heartbreak. Sometimes, I thought he would be my first court case. Many nightly dreams of slaughtering Lance and Elena. Gwaine mumbled under his breath," Nobody ever listens to me."

We blew off his comments until a few days later when our doorbell summoned Gwaine's fatherly instincts.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It's like a secret garden in this house," Gwaine roared. "I did enjoy that movie. It might be Eve's garden of temptation. A few flowers ruined everything for humanity… periods and labors pains for women."

"It was an apple, not flowers."

"Apple snapple, how do they know our address? Apples have blossoms."

"Arthur made a sweet gesture to apologize. I don't know. He's wealthy. I'm sure he has connections."

"He could have sent a tweet or email. Wealthy means you can do underhanded sneaky things? I'm merely rich… NO STALKING FOR GWAINE! So, I don't send flowers to women unless I've been invited to their home." Gwaine's lips pretended to be a drawbridge and lowered into a deep frown.

"You're going to wrinkle prematurely. You don't send flowers because you're cheap, Ebenezer. You always go to their home because you don't get a plus one for breakfast in this house! No skanks for scones."

"I'll give this thing to my newest dearest one."

Gwaine twirled Merlin's beautiful bouquet of lavender hue wildflowers, waving it around like he ushered a plane to the terminal. Gwaine scowled deeper reveling a throbbing vein in his forehead.

"Flowers are delicate, not boobleheads." Straining my back, I lunged for my bouquet jumping up and down like a cat for one of those catnip things. He dangled it out of my reach; shortness was a curse of my existence.

"I love my girls, Gwen. You're my girl along with Sefa and Mith. I can't imagine seeing you

in pain again after Elena and Lancelot. Moving on, it didn't come easy for you. It was hard to watch you suffered for so long. Why are you giving this guy a potential chance? He's a player."

I needed to deal with Elena and Lancelot's betrayal. Not today. Good signs, it didn't hurt to think about them.

"That hurt because she was a part of our group. Elena kept us from being a hippie commune. Her clipboard gave us order, but she broke us down to a very core. We thrived and survived without her. The four of us came back stronger. She knew exactly what she had planned for Lancelot. She went after my guy. It hurt. But, it doesn't any longer. I'm attracted to Arthur, Gwaine. By the way, isn't the pot calling the kettle black? You knit your wild oats all over town."

I said it out loud. It's real. I like Arthur.

"What do you mean by attracted? I sew my wild oats on other fields, not you!"

"My skin tingled. I never tingled with Lancelot, just sweetness. Thought I was sick. He caused butterflies to soar in my tummy. All of my women bits feel are inflamed at a mere thought of him."

"That's attraction. You're not old enough for this. One guy, Gwen. Just Lancelot. You didn't even do revenge sex by sleeping with one of his friends."

Gwaine tossed Merlin's bouquet onto an end table.

"Hey, you're ruining my bouquet. Do you hear me this time! You were his friend, and revenge sex is never a good option."

"You never did it to have any knowledge of revenge sex. Hottest sex ever!"

"Tossing it in the back of my mind."

"The friend obviously is a willing participant for revenge sex. He sent four tickets to his little party. It has a lace theme! What type of guy thinks of a lace theme? One that likes lace panties and bras. I bet he's seen plenty of bras and panties."

"Oh."

"Oh, if you're going -all four of us will be in attendance. I don't get this dude. Obviously, his best friend is into you. Why send flowers with the tickets? Just send the tickets."

"You're reading too much into this. Merlin is a nice guy," I gushed.

"I don't like the way you said nice guy."

"He's sweet funny, we like some of the same things," I giggled.

Gwaine slapped a hand to his forehead. "Dammit Gwen, you like him too? It's going to blow up in your face."

"No, it won't. I'm not that type of girl."

"I'm not worried about you. It's them. Be careful."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Say yes daddy again. Sounds sexy from your lips."

"Wife needed or you're going to grow into a crotchety lecher."

"What are you talking about? I have three wives: Mith… who doesn't like strangers, but has a cooking show; Sefa with her numerous daddy issues, but she doesn't have problems finding dates; and you, Sweet Pea, holding tightly to past hurts. The entire headache and no sex! "Hell, I should pay Arthur to take you off my hands."

"He might take me for free! Besides, you're a male whore."

"I'll settle for a copy of the latest not available to the general public copy of the Realm. I haven't found the right woman to tame me."

Mith gave me a crash course on Avalon games last night. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana struck gold with Froggy and the Realm, and a bunch of other games. I didn't know they created Froggy. Froggy was a super fun video game where a girl has to kiss a bunch of frogs to find her prince. You go on bad dates and shop for clothes. I loved it as a teenager. It wasn't funny when I needed to kiss frogs again.

The Realm was one of those fantasy sword flinging on a quest games. Gwaine spent hours playing with a ten year old in Hong Kong.

"Fine, we're going to Freya's Garden."

"You just sealed you fate, Gwen."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine's thought pattern about Merlin might be accurate because his lace garden vision is breathtaking and surprisingly decadent. I never thought lace could be sensual or naughty, just granny panties. Lace is delicate for a reason to make your dress pretty or your granny carried a lace hankie to drab her eyes during weddings and funerals. Or on your wedding day, you desire to look pure and untouched. After tonight I have a new view of lace. Sweet, whimsical, rustic, romantic, and Victorian created a spectacularly beautiful –almost reverent-vision of a lush garden, wrapped in softness to delight your lover for hours. Pristine lacey cloths draped golden oak oblong wood tables; adorned with pastel bouquets wrapped in lacey ribbons placed in crystal vases, surround by numerous cream, beige, ivory, and pastel candles, a delicate floral aroma hung in a crystal chandeliered ballroom.

I twisted a lace covered lollipop with my table and name written in delicate feminine handwriting. Several tables were lined with desserts, various brightly colored fruits and vegetables, and array of delicate cheese. White gloved waiters strolled in perfect circles, offering flutes of champagne.

My eyes scanned a crowded room until I located Arthur speaking with an older couple, a blonde woman dress in a strapless taupe lace dress clasping hands with a dark haired man. Mith was corrected; Arthur resembled his mother as he stood smiling and chatting with his parents. I'm assuming that they are his parents. I didn't cyberstalk him. It just didn't feel right. Suddenly, a slender reed like woman appeared at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. I ignored a wave of jealous when she placed her chin on his shoulder and conversed with his parents.

Foolish and stupid, why do they always appear in my life? I can't compete with her. Not a panty model, I'm just a girl playing dress up and feeling ridiculous when my handsome prince selected another girl to kiss. Why does this hurts worse than anything? Why did I think this was my movie moment? He was going to break away from his friends and family, gliding over, wrapping his fingers around my hand, tugging towards a darken dance floor as the credits rolled. No more, Disney movies for me.

"Gwen, what did we select for a main course, steak or chicken," Gwaine inquired breaking me from my self-doubt.

"Steak for you, chicken for Sefa, and fish for Mith and me," I mumbled quietly. "Let's drink a bit of champagne."

8*8

Dinner was sublime; grilled salmon sprinkled with herbs and a dash of fresh lemon juice paired with a side of asparagus. Delicious food had the ability to chase away my sadness. So many desserts and only one tummy to be filled. How can I possibly chose one dessert from a table named Desserts of the World: Black Forest cake, Red Velvet cake, Bananas Foster, Tiramisu, various cheesecakes, Crème Brulee, and one dish of Chocolate Mousse. A table of Comfort food, and I'm a Comfort food type of girl. Chocolate Mousse is really just fancy pudding. A few bites can chase away reality until you can deal with it another day. My hand dropped down to swipe a small porcelain bowl brimming with Chocolate Mouse, but I stopped when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning my head, I stared into emptiness. Sighing, I reached to pick up my treat. Nothing except lace.

"Are you looking for something?"

Longing for Arthur created a reemergence of insecurity; Chocolate Mousse was a poor substitute for him, no them. I wanted to see both of them, Arthur and Merlin. Merlin with his sensitive and funny ways and, Arthur was a regular Prince Charming, a true romantic under his cranky shell except the gentleman preferred panty models. His voice sounded sweeter than any dessert on this blasted table. Maybe, I wanted Crème Brulee, a dessert covered by hard outer shell used to shield a creamy rich softness located deep inside. Dessert shouldn't be dirty. I need to go to confession.

"Just a dessert. Chocolate Mousse."

A delicate china dessert bowl looked oddly at ease in Arthur's large hand. He was dazzling handsome in his tuxedo, the whiteness of his shirt seemed to highlight his movie star good looks.

"This one."

"I changed my mind about Chocolate Mousse."

'"Liar."

"I'll just have Crème Brulee. It's better than Chocolate Mousse."

"Indeed, it's a satisfying dessert far more delicious than Chocolate Mousse. Actually, it's my favorite waste of calories that leads to a sugar high. You have to work to achieve your creaminess, using gentle pressure to break a golden shell. Not everyone understands you have to be gentle with the outer shell."

"It's worth cracking the shell to uncover a sweet surprise."

"If you're willingly to put in the time and be patient with the shell," Arthur remarked quietly.

Whoa, are we talking about dessert? I know that we're flirting. I'm over analyzing this again.

Crossing my arms, I met his sapphire gaze. "Take a dish of Crème Brulee and hand over my dessert."

"No, it's a fun easy night. Chocolate Mousse is on the menu."

"You are charming."

"You look rather fetching in your purple frock. No, you're stunning like a violet in a sea of overdone roses. You caught my attention when you arrived with your little entourage of friends. I planned to break away from my parents and greet you, but Morgana, my sister, came over and lounged on my shoulder. Then, you were gone. I couldn't locate you. Merlin wouldn't divulge your table. He's afraid that I might be rude."

"Thanks again for the flowers."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them, Elena and Lance approaching us, holding hands like young lovers on a holiday. I can't deal with them right now or ever again in this lifetime. I sucked my lips deep into my mouth, ruining my lipstick.

"Why are you distress?"

"What," I questioned mindlessly.

"You nibbling on your lip; it signals nervousness.

"Old boyfriend paired with former best friend headed our way."

"Come with me, and we'll have a bit of sweetness."

"No, I can't involve you in my mess."

"Let me help you."

Before I could say no, Arthur entwined our fingers, and led me through crowds of murmuring people until we reached his table. Placing our dessert on a lace covered table, Arthur offered me a chair and pushed me into the table. Wearing a wide grin, he plopped next to me; I could feel Lance staring at us. I didn't care; couldn't focus on anything except Arthur's imprint on my flesh, hot and tender causing my heart to skip a beat or two.

"Your ex is giving me the stink eye."

"It's a bit late to care."

"Good, it's my time to win your heart." Arthur's elegant fingers retrieved a spoon, his hand swooped into a bowl; it moved until Chocolate Mousse hovered in front of my lips.

"Take a bite; it's sinfully delicious, tempting."

"You or the mousse."

Did I just say that?

"Both."

He waved a spoonful of Chocolate Mousee slightly near my mouth; an enticing gleam in his eyes as he tempted me to step into his web. My choices were limited, take a bite or refuse like a Victorian prude. Arthur's flirty nature appealed to my sense of adventure and romance. My tummy longed for something sweet and decadent. Lowering my eyes, my lips parted slightly; tenderly, Arthur placed a cool spoon in my hot mouth. Chocolaty sweetness melted on my tongue

"That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"Soon."

Arthur spooned me tiny bites of mousse as he makes idle chatter about the charity ball. Using his finger tip, Arthur wiped a speck of chocolate from my lips. I'll ignored sensations of goose bumps forming along my arms. Just a bit cold.

"Now I won't be able to sleep in tomorrow morning because Merlin didn't order enough Chocolate Mousse. My mother is staring at us in open curiosity, and she will ring my mobile quite early in the morning to ask about you. You'll be snuggled in your soft pillows dreaming about sweet desserts. Ignore Morgana, she's kitten under her harsh exterior, but you usually see her feral side. My other Father is here with his horrid wife and my brother, Morded isn't bad, but he doesn't like us, Morgana and me very much. I do like his girlfriend, Kara, because she's sassy and fun. I don't know how she can stand Morded-too intense."

Arthur dug the last bit of chocolate creaminess from our dish. A wave of guilt crashed over my conscience; he didn't have one little bite.

"You didn't get any Chocolate Mousse."

"I'll have to try something else.

He can throw a guilt trip. Ate all of it like a starving piglet. My mother would be horrified. Well, if she was on her meds, she would be horrified.

"Arthur-"

My eyes closed when he caught my mouth in a tender kiss, our tongues touched when my lips parted slightly. Arthur pulled away abruptly. "The Chocolate Mousse was sweeter on your lips. Before you wonder I stopped kissing you because I don't want a swat on my bum from Mum."

"You aren't shy."

"I'm not shy; Guinevere, you're intriguing because you spoke your mind that day at Hermans. I can't stop thinking about you. I would like to see you again. I think we could have fun together."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"I'm not a panty model."

"You wound me."

Teeth nibbling on my bottom lip as I thought about opening myself to him. This is rather quick, and vastly different than my other one relationship, everything connected to Arthur is magnetic. His blue eyes were so intense, and I read a bit of weariness in his gaze as he waited for my response. Regret is a lonesome bed part.

"Just once."

"I just need one day."

"You just had to be cocky.'

"You learn to love it."

"If you get past one day," I teased.

Arthur reached down and grabbed my hand, stroking my palm; he offered me a lopsided smile. "I need to locate Merlin, and I could really use a partner to find him. He needs to give a speech, and every year he slips away to ponder his life without Freya. How you like to go on a grand adventure?"

"Tonight?"

"Definitely tonight, and longer if you place a wee bit of trust in me. Of course, you need to search hard and discover a mountain of trust for Merlin. He's always hanging around, appearing out of nowhere."

"Guide away. Merlin is such a sweetheart," I giggled.

"Keep thinking that."


	5. Chapter 5

My grand adventure with Arthur crashed into a major roadblock; Uther Pendragon flanked with family number two as he stood dissecting us with his cold blue eyes. His stepmum wrapped her into a gown resembling a broken spider web, reeking crass and trash. Uther scowled at his second born son; Arthur tightened his grip on my hand, drawing me into his embrace blocking me from his imposing father's view.

"Now, be a good Girl Friday, and disappear for just a bit. I'll never get my day, if you meet them. Locate Merlin, and usher him back into his beloved's ball," Arthur whispered in my ear. Arthur pushed a hotel keycard into my hand," Go find him, he's upstairs acting like someone broke his lolly. Room 1600."

His breath was hot sensual against my ear causing warmth to flare along my spine. Arthur twirled me slightly until I faced a different direction than his extended family. Arthur kissed my cheek before he gave me a slight push to start my quest. His father offered me a curious look as I hurried away from Arthur's soap opera. I noticed a handsome young man with dark curls and intense blue eyes headed towards Arthur .Using an educated guess, I concluded intense blue eyes must be Morded, older brother by three to six months. I paused for a moment when I noticed Kara trailing behind Arthur's brother. How did I miss it when he described her? Elyan's former flame is dating Arthur's brother. It is a small world.

.

8 *8

1600 turned out to be the penthouse, and it embodied wealth: rich white marble columns and flooring, crystal chandelier lighting, and bits of gold trim adorned a spacious hotel room. Deep rich beige leather couches were tastefully arranged in a spacious living area.

"Merlin," I called.

Nothing.

This is the part of a horror flick where the first heroine dies a rather painful, messy, bloody death. She's searching for the handsome guy… check. She can't stop walking into an amazingly beautiful home… check. Her heels make a ridiculously loud noise… check. She calls for the dude… check. She discovers a balcony with an open door and soft winds blow silk curtains into the room… check. Waiting for the eerie music to begin, but only to hear her heart beating wildly. She holds her breath and dies. At least, I looked good tonight.

My death wasn't imminent as I located Merlin gazing over a golden railing. A balmy wind fluffed his dark hair; in the moonlight his hands gripped the railing tightly as he gazed into something that I couldn't see.

"Merlin."

"He sent you. A mouse into the lion's den to be devoured quickly, or should I savor you," Merlin murmured. "No, you need to be devoured such sweetness and light."

"No, he planned to join us. His other father cornered him with his older brother. So he sent me to find you. He's worried about you."

"He's always worried about me during this time of year. He's never had a woman disturb his world until now."

Another moment with the riddle twins, they are always constantly dropping hints and saying nothing at the same time. Ignore the last remark, Gwen.

"Freya disturbed your world?"

I moved to the center of the balcony; taking a step back when Merlin whirled around to face me. Gone was the sensitive handsome geeky man from that day in Hermans. It was like someone opened the gates of his soul, leaving him exposed to for the world to see, unguarded. Okay, maybe this is my end.

Merlin removed his tie; shirt unfastened mid-way down the center his chest , opened exposing tense muscles dusted with dark hair in a shadow of moonlight, and his cuffs rolled back to display flexing tendons as he reached for an invisible object. His blue eyes shimmered with a depth that I do not understand. His intense gaze wielded to my face; leaving me no room to protect myself from the desire to comfort him. My arms craved the embrace that I know would comfort him.

"Are we playing chicken, Merlin?"

"Do you want to play chicken?"

"Not really."

"You don't like games."

"I love games when they are appropriate."

"I met Freya at London Eye."

He's talking about Freya. Mith said that he never discuss his wife with anyone- why is he talking about her?

"Don't look confused. Arthur usually listens to my woeful tale about lost love. Same timeless story. You came here to coax me into giving a speech. A speech that can't restore my wife's life. Nobody wants to hear the speech that I really want to give. So, you have to listen to my story, a lament of lost love.

He's so reserved, and he wants to talk to me. It's bit overwhelming. Am I strong enough to listen to him? Can I give him what he needs right now? When I can't face my own demons? He has two different speeches? What could be so powerful that he's upstairs away from the party that honors his love? He's coming undone.

"Are you sure? We just met."

"One meeting can change destiny. Are you willing to change or meet your destiny? Can you accept a destiny totally different from your preconceived notions of happiness?"

"Happiness is what you make, Merlin."

"Then, listen to my tale of lost, heartbreak, and betrayal."

I need to get him away from the shadows that torment him. He needs to come back to our reality with me. It doesn't matter what it takes as long as he's safe.

"Come sit with me at the table."

Betrayal? What in the hell does that mean? Now, I'm hooked by gamer boy with those pools of blue eyes as turbulent as rough ocean waves marred with sadness, and a twinge of something else. An interest formed in my mind about the something else, and I'm related to Pandora because my curiosity could kill a cat.

Merlin moved with a graceful confident stride as if he's ready to dominate me. Maybe, it was the clothes that made him powerful; yet, he was approachable with his disheveled appearance.

He pulled a chair out for me at an angle; he motioned for me to sit down. He sits against edge of a table, crossing his ankles as one hand rested on the table. Gathering his thoughts, Merlin traced his lips with long fingers while his eyes locked with mine.

"I went with Arthur and Morgana to spend a few hours doing nothing. Just to relax. It's hard when you make millions, almost a billion by the time you're twenty-three. We want to be kids. London Eye is a bit dangerous, but childlike. You're on a huge circle spinning in London near the Thames river. I saw her standing with her dreadful uncle and aunt, tormenting her for being a coward. She had such expressive brown eyes, soulful. Something inside of me opened for the first time. My heart felt love for unknown woman. I saw her- nothing else. I couldn't hear anyone. Somehow, I pushed myself between her and her family. I grabbed her cold hand. I made her laugh. She went on the ride with me. I was in love after a one spin."

Merlin paused for a moment; his hand rubbed his eyes like someone coming out of a dream.

"I'm rambling."

"No, keep talking."

"She didn't know I was wealthy or about the games. Looked like an everyday gamer. Her family tried to keep us apart. W rushed off and married. She offered me a beautiful unconditional love without knowing everything. It was me she loved, not the trinkets or the fun. She loved me-no, she loved who I was. She knew and understood my faults and she love gave me strength to reach for more. She made me feel like I could conquer the world. I would have done anything for her. Then, we met the big C. I learned new concepts, helplessness, fear, and crippled."

Merlin brushed tears from his eyes. "Did I mention she loved flowers? She was delicate like a flower. She wilted from breast cancer in front of me. I could do nothing. She was in so much pain. She did in front of me as I caressed her hand. Do you know that I couldn't hold her? Cancer ravaged her. Leaving only a shell. Leaving empty shell that was Freya. It wasn't enough. All of my money, and I couldn't say my wife. "

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin."

"Oh, it was my fault."

"Why?"

"What are you a demon hunter?"

"No, I'm a good listener."

"Let me guess, mother hen."

"Maybe."

"I don't need a mother. Confidant… yes. I don't want you to be my mother."

"Do you even know what you need, Merlin?"

"What's the difference between a want and a need, Gwen?"

"You can live without wants. Needs are vital for life."

"I need acceptance for who I am. What do you need?"

"Stability."

"'Arthur needs support when he can't stand alone. Even tonight, he chose me over him. He would have loved to hold your hand during his chat with Uther. Instead, he sent you here to guide me to the light, and he knows that I waver between blindly good light and seductive darkness. He is Prince Charming."

"What are you, if he's Prince Charming? The dark knight encased in black steel arriving to place order into the realm."

"Yes, I am the black knight. Who are you in this tale… the queen, maiden, princess or witch?"

I attempted to laugh away his question. "What are developing a new game?"

"You haven't picked your role yet. Perhaps, you know but you haven't accepted the demands of your part."

"I can't accept a quest until the scroll is read. Give me time."

" You accepted the quest when you journey to find me. Time is granted. You joined our quest; it's permanent until your last breath of life. Can you do that? Do you want to do that? Are you ready to play with us?"

His lips curved into a lopsided grin. I don't know if he's testing me, or rehearse lines from an upcoming game or something.

"What am I supposed to do pick a door?"

"Every door leads to the same path."

Jumping from my chair, I clamped my hands over my slicked down curls. I forgot about his speech and a ballroom of people waiting on him. He has to give a speech, and that's why I want out of this room.

My inner fashion consultant took over as I rapidly buttoned Merlin's shirt. My fingers flicked across his warm skin; his hands stopped my movement as I attempt to close his shirt. Holding his warm skin; shocked I look up into his eyes, and I recognized a need for me in them. How can he need me when he just told me about loving his dead wife? I pulled back from an intimacy that I do not understand, searching for words that I can't find. He moved forward brining my hands back to his shirt.

"You're not ready yet. You will be ready soon for our grand adventure."

I don't understand what he wants alluding to. I see great passion in him, but I can't want Arthur and Merlin at the same time. His anguish called to me. Arthur makes me feel like the only girl in the world.

Slowly, I trace my fingers to the net button, watching the light in his eyes register how intrigued I am by him and the mystery that he represents. After the last button is slides through the hole, I reached for his left arm grazing his hand, and the wedding ring that adorns his hand. The moment is broken; bringing the reality of the crowd waiting to hear his speech and Arthur downstairs waiting for both of us. I'm ready for this.

"Where's your tie?

He calmly pulls it from his pocket with a slight shake and ties it around his neck as he stares as me.

"Thank you."

"We have to keep you on schedule."

"It's hard to worry about a schedule when your demons are hunting you."

"I'm a regular demon hunter, and it's all in a days work."

"Gwen, the lace at the back of your dress is a very nice touch. You embraced the theme of tonight's gala while demurely; yet, naughty playing peekaboo with your audience."

"No hidden messages; just a simple dress for a wonderful cause. One that note, you have a speech that you're late for what. We have to go."

"No, I believe that I'm right on schedule."

I offer him another puzzled look; Merlin arranges his clothing as we walk towards the elevator.

"Gwen, what do you think of laser tag?"

Something just happened here; he was dark shadows and cryptic messages. Now, random questions about laser tag. Did I miss something? He was dark and intense. He's light and boyish without a blink.

"Love it."

"We'll have to go sometime."

"I have plans. Call me and maybe Arthur can come along."

"Of course, there are plenty of things that the three of us can do together."


	6. Chapter 6

Scones Sunday was born out of compromise within our home. Blueberry muffins are my weakness, warm smeared with softened butter is a decadent morning treat. Mith loathes muffins-claims they hide hidden calories- she might be right. She's a glazed doughnut girl, crinkly sugar flakes. Sefa thinks donuts are just sugared circles. She wants a good bagel with cream cheese and lox. Can I just say I don't want fish in the morning. Gwaine just wants coffee, black. Somehow, we settled on scones. We like scones as a group. Sweet crumbly scones, warm and inviting. Our morning compromise was scones on Sundays. Still want a blueberry muffin with sweet butter.

Gwaine missed his calling in life; he should be married to someone because he volunteered on Sundays to purchase freshly baked scones from a local bakery. We awake to warm scones, clotted cream, and jam with a steaming pot of tea.

I managed to drag myself out of bed; stumbling to our table, hair hiding my eyes like I was a cave person not accustomed to bright light. Not saying a word, my mouth took tiny bites from my scones, sweet berry mixed with luscious cream mingled in my mouth. I loved rich food the mingling of two flavors to create harmony. Sometimes, you just need two flavors to make a harmonious combination.

"So, where did you sneak off to last night," Gwaine inquired softly.

He couldn't wait for me to eat a little breakfast and drink a bit of tea. He dives right in like shark in a pool of fish blood.

"I went to Merlin's hotel suite."

My words hung around us; Gwaine clenched his jaw; Mith placed her teacup on the table; and Sefa munched on a bit of scone like nothing came from my mouth.

"You went to a basic stranger's hotel room alone?"

"Well, Arthur had to speak with his dad. Merlin needed to give his speech. I helped out."

Gwaine slammed his hand on the table forcing our dishes to jump slightly. "They are up to something, Gwen. I would never send my potential girlfriend to retrieve my best mate. I don't like them."

"You seemed to like his sister," I snapped.

"She's icy," Gwaine replied swiftly. "Probably super warm on the inside. She's damaged like the other two."

"She shot you down," Sefa muttered.

"How would you know picking up a giant from Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"His name is Percy. His family owns hotels," Sefa informed Gwaine. "At least, I didn't start an argument with my former boyfriend."

Wait a minute, I shunned Lance. I was on my best behavior.

Mith offered Sefa a venomous look over her teacup. "He had the nerve to inquire about my well-being. What scene?"

"I can say one thing… you two," Gwaine pointed at Mith and me," Are giant disasters waiting to happen. Mith, you don't go back to men that hurt you. Gwen, you can't have two guys."

"Why not," I questioned.

Where did that come from? I just want to have a little fun.

"Because somebody will be hurt. Those two are bosom buddies. You're going to get hurt, and it took you years to give over Lance and Elena."

"I'm not going back to Leon's bed, Gwaine," Mithian supplied quickly. "I learnt my lesson. Gwen isn't a fool … she can handle it."

Sefa rubbed her eyes with tightly little fists. "We need to ride the leaves until we face destiny. Just deal with our fates; sometimes, we need to see life in a new light."

"Daddy issues, let's not give advice," Gwaine said tersely.

"I rather have daddy issues than be a male whore. What are you running from?"

"Domestic prison. Don't want a white picket fence."

"You don't want to be your dad, and leave you wife for 23 year old."

Gwaine's face paled before he quickly recovered his wits; Sefa covered his hand, rubbing slightly to say sorry for her impulsive words.

"Gwen, just be careful, I don't trust knuckle and head. Mith, Leon had a look of possession in his eyes with every glance. Sefa, I'll play Jack the giant killer, if necessary. I can deal with giants and a former lover. I'm not use to knuckleheads, Gwen. Arthur and Merlin are knuckleheads. Use your head."

"I'll go slowly," I conceded quietly. "It's fun."

"Until somebody gets hurt."

"Until somebody gets some, Gwaine. I haven't in years. Maybe, I just want sex. I have needs."

Gwaine blushed- he never blushed- before he lowered his head. "As long as it's about sex. No feelings."

"Fine, Daddy."

8*8

Everyone has things that they can't live without, and I don't mean food, water, and shelter. A simple girl to my very roots, I need a happy calm home, scones on Sunday, and steaming hot baths with lavender bubble bath, salts or oil. Movie like baths with steam wafted in the bathroom, foggy mirrors, and numerous white frothy bubbles. I slipped into my oasis to think about my life. Am I in over my head? Better question -do I care about my head?

Slipping into my steaming bath, Arthur's face appeared in my mind, scrunching my nose in delight, giddiness erupted in my heart. The mere thought of him sent my heart thumping and images of baby carriages and 5 bedrooms homes flipping through my mind. I'm the only girl in the world when I'm with him. Romantic and caring, a look of forever in his eyes when he caressed my hand.

My toes tapped the water sprout when I thought of my merlin, my heartbeat slowed and something in my soul called for Merlin. I wanted to be that balm to his torment soul. I didn't want to tug my hands away from his clasp.

I'm nuts. I am in over my head. Gwaine is right. What am I doing? Or is Sefa right take a chance? Have fun. It's destiny.

I inhaled lavender an effort to calm my nerves. Gwaine has a bit of nerve because I bet his conquests have friends and brothers upset about his all night shagging without a hollerback. I can't believe Mith engaged in a shouting matching with Leon. It's that first love thing… colors everything and ruins your life when you won't let go of it. Maybe, I'm using them. I don't have to make a choice. I have two guys, and I won't get hurt. A super back up plan... charming and tormented my guys. Sweet little Sefa picked up a guy. I bet Gwaine has horrible plans for Arthur's sister, Morgana, which included sexing her up.

I haven't done anything wrong. Is it bizarre that two wealthy handsome guys want me? I think it's normal. It won't spin out of my control. They don't have ulterior motives. Gwaine spent too much time watching reality TV.

Scooping a handful of foamy hot water, I opened my palms over as water droplets rained down on my boobs. I inhaled with glee as warm water raced down my breasts. A few bubbles lingered on my nipples, flicking my fingers across my nipples to remove the bubbles; I was surprised when a rush of pleasure filled my body. Closing my eyes, I raised my hands to my nipples, gently massaging them, imagining Merlin's hot mouth tugging my nipples into his mouth, swirling a warm tongue around my nipples as he sucked hard. My foot rested on the cool tile of the bathtub as my legs parted wide; my fingers running down until my fingers nested led in my warm center. Under my eyes, I could see Arthur's golden head bobbing as he licked my swollen flesh. Sweat formed on my skin; my fingers stroking my center, little moans left my lips, and eyes closed tightly as my flesh grew hotter and tighter under my strokes. My chest arched in pleasure, toes pushed into the bathroom wall; water splashing over the sides of the tub. I yelped loudly as I came on my fingers, damp hair resting on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes when someone pounded on the bathroom door.

"Gwen, are you okay? Did you get a knick shaving your legs," Mith called.

"No, I hit my big toe." As I got off on myself in the bathroom with everyone home and moving about. No, I got off on myself thinking about two guys. What is wrong with me? Didn't I already ask that question?

"Okay."

8*8

I tossed another pair of skinny jeans on my bed: yellow, white, green, pink, purple and red; it was just like a rainbow. I didn't want skinny jeans; kicking away a pile of sundresses… light and airy wasn't right; chiffon was too much early in the day, and a maxi wasn't good for causal. I'm a fashion person… I give fashion tips, and I can't find one outfit for a date. Shorts were an instant NO! My hair is tangled mess, and I need to shave my legs. No, I shaved them earlier. What am I doing? He said causal and easy… Sip and Paint. Pinkish purple mini skirt caught my eye with the purple tank with matching mini dots. It was super cute and causal.

So, wedges or ballet flats. If I wear wedges, I might wobble. So, ballet flats it is. What time is it? I still have to fix myself. Why is this so hard?

8*8

Pausing outside of our living room, I took one last glimpse of myself in a wall mirror, known as last attempt to fix yourself mirror, greatest buy ever. Kept my makeup light and natural. I didn't want to resemble a corner hooker especially after my free time in the tub. What was I thinking?

"So, you like Gwen?"

"She's lovely, fun, gorgeous, and sweet. What's not to love, Gwaine?"

"What are your intentions?"

"What are your intentions to my fragile delicate easily hurt sister," Arthur countered.

That lying sack of poop-he didn't mention that he made a date with Morgana- gave me a guilt trip and he had his own agenda.

"Just Fun, Pendragon."

"Don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt Gwen."

Pasting a smile on my face, I strolled into our living room. Well, I hoped that I looked confident and alluring. A light seemed to glow in Arthur's eyes when I walked onto the room. Gwaine scowled.

"You forgot your pants."

"It's a mini-skirt, Gwaine."

"Next time, less mini and more skirt."

Shaking my head, I blew him a kiss and offered Arthur my hand.

"Off to Sip and Paint."

"And more things."

What other things are we going to do? I wore granny panties. No sex on the first date-ever. Besides, why do you need more than one climax in a day? Had one earlier. That's more than enough. Am I dressed okay? What if he planned a fancy dinner? I'm not ready for fancy dinner.

"Like what?"

"You uncover one step of the quest at a time," Arthur teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur's hands curved around mine to steady my paint brush as I attempted to recreate a bowl of daffodils. It seemed easy-at first- after tonight, I couldn't trust myself to complete paint by number kit. Arthur, on the other hand, created a picture that could sell in any furniture store; his painting was near perfection: elegant daffiolds bursting with a radiant yellowness, delicate orange traces near the center, strong green stokes for stems and leaves floating in an orb filled with water. My painting was a jumble of colors like I played paintball, and lost in a massacre of paint, just a rainbow jumbled mess. Arthur –ever the gentlemen-requested another canvas for me. Tenderly, he placed a clean brush in my hand, twisting my fingers around the smooth glossy wood. His deep voice whispered instructions, his hand guiding me as firm strokes of colorful paint created yellow petals and leafy green steams.

"See you just need to relax, and trust me. My hand is merely your guide aiding you in creating something new."

His words created a new feeling in me, and it wasn't a picture of posies that made my. It's the wine causing me to leaning into his chest, inhaling his fresh clean scent reminiscent of a warm beach day, his warmth seemed to envelope me, resting my head on his chest as our hearts thumped in my ears. My skin tingled when our flesh met, and euphoria formed in my mind.

"So, you can lead me anywhere?"

"I'm guiding you to a new path and you just have to relax and trust your guide."

"Is my guide trustworthy, Riddlemaker?"

"Riddlemaker?"

"Yes, you're nothing except the crafter of tongue twisters."

"Just trust your instincts and everything will be grand in our merging worlds."

I was about to toss a snappy retort back at him when my stomach grumbled loudly, ruining the atmosphere between us.

"I need to feed my date," Arthur gushed in embarrassment.

Flinching in mortification, couldn't get away from my howling grumbling stomach, trapped with his arm around my waist. The ground wasn't going to open and swallow me, "Dinner would be good."

"Hot dogs or Burgers?"

"Burgers."

"I'm not cheap. I just don't want to pull the whole master date thing with you. Showing you a few of my hobbies."

"I'm your hobby?"

"No, an epic adventure with lasting changes for everyone, Gwen."

"I like adventures."

"Tie your shoes and hang on tight to me, we're about to swing over a few deep cliffs."

8*8

Arthur knew a greasy cheesy delicious hamburger joint not far from the studio. He laughed when my eyes bulged from brain freeze when I sucked down a chocolate shake too fast. He was a dipper of ketchup, and I poured it on everything. He loathed pickles-had to have one fault- his burger swamped with lettuce, mushrooms, peppers, onions, and various sauces: ketchup, mustard, and mayo. His mouth opened like he didn't have a jaw bone to take a bite of his super-sized burger. French fries gobbled away rapidly as we feasted on salt, condiments, carbs, and grease.

"How's your burger?"

"Pretty sublime."

"Best date place ever… first girl that I brought here was you, tonight. My Dad, not Uther, brought us here after he started dating Mom. Usually, I do the whole 300 dollar dinner thing."

"Stocks down?"

He snickered before he sipped his shake, "I can't impress you. I just need to be me, the real me with you. Nothing fake about you."

After a few conversations, he's ready to show me the real Arthur? Is Gwaine right? Is he after a few hours in my pants? Why do people say he wants to get into your pants? Unless the guy is an expert, your pants are long gone by the time you're messing around in bed. Wiping my hand across my forehead, something cool is smeared along my forehead. Please don't be snot… anything except snot. Arthur's eyebrows rose, his hand reach out with a napkin. Tenderly, he wiped my brow, holding my chin in his other hand.

"Ketchup."

"Such a dork," I mumbled.

"You're very dorkable and appealing. Love it when you're running scenarios in your mind, trying to decipher my underhanded motivations. You have like three scenarios in your brain. One created by that glossy hair mongrel, I bet he did terrible things to my big sister. Two created from your own overactive imagination. All three are wrong, and you won't know my motivations until I'm ready to reveal them. Stop playing mind games with yourself."

My hand encircled his wrist, my eyes rising to look into sapphire pool as his fingers stilled on my jaw. Another unknown emotion transpired between us. It was something hot and warmth, exciting and scary, and very much desired by me.

"What do you want from me? Don't be cheesy, and say everything."

"It's impossible for one person to provide everything for another. Too much pressure for a relationship to survive under excessive demands. I want you to trust me. I want to stop paying for Lancelot's sins against you. Okay, one word… openness."

"Oh. I don't punish men over Lance."

'"Last date before me?"

Brows knitted while thoughts raced around in my mind, thinking of a date.

"See you can't think of anyone. However, I'm not complaining that you don't have any unknown guy lurking in the background. What do you want from me, Guinevere? State your terms."

"Honesty."

"That's why I'm attracted to you so simple, yet you're so deeply complex. Finish your burger. It's getting late, and your father might roam around looking for you."

"He's probably with your sister."

Arthur shook his head," Gwaine met his match with Morgana. Are you busy Wednesday? Merlin wants to play laser tag. Before I forget, would you like to attend my other father's birthday party?"

"Yes, to Merlin. Are you sure you want to take me to your dad's party?"

"Yes, you can suffer with me as we bond over the madness. I believe in sharing my pain with others. You'll need an overnight bag and a fancy dress."

"Didn't say that I was going."

"Yes, you did. Eat up, Guinevere."

Eyeing him over my shake, I sucked cold frothy chocolate into my mouth; swirling it around my mouth in an attempt to slow down our conversation and ponder my next move. I can't make a connection with actions and words. A weekend away at his dad's house. We haven't even done anything dirty, yet.

"Stop analyzing, and eat."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'm not your daddy because I desire to do so much to you. You can think about that for a bit."

I just suck deeper on my straw; Arthur leisurely finished his dinner without uttering another word. Have to eat to feed my butterflies.

8*8

Arthur has amazingly soft lips-pressing firmly on mine-his hand slipped along my thigh, fingers tracing soft circles as his tongue touched mine. He's like a rich midnight snack in your cold bed after reading a cheesy romance novel. My eyelids are glued to my face, I don't wake to open them, and ruin this flawless dream between us. My feet caressing each other; blood oozed in my veins signaling every nerve that pleasure is to be had in his arms. Instinct took over, lips parting wider, moans growing deeper, fingers sneaking into my panties, legs spreading as anticipation grew until I heard something banging on his car window. Arthur reluctantly pulled his hand from under my skirt. Demurely, I yanked my skirt down; adjusted my tops; and rubbed lipstick from Arthur's mouth.

"It's getting late, Gwen has to work in the morning," Gwaine yelled.

I thought it was a cop. That's why the flashlight never appeared in the window. Damn him… scones do not equal a blocker. Pot needed to go into our house, and allow me to finish my night with kettle.

"Your father won't be with us this weekend. I can wait."

Arthur pressed a wet kiss on my cheekbone. Sleep well."

"See you on Wednesday."

Arthur smiled at me; I swung my legs to the pavement, ignoring Gwaine, I used my butt to shut Arthur's expensive car door.

"Fast cars suit you… not a non-fast girl, got it?"

I didn't wait for Arthur's reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sent me an email on Monday requesting that I arrive promptly at 5:45, and I need to dress in the following attire: trainers, black pants or jeans, and a white tee. I chuckled at his bun comment to keep my hair secure, to prevent damage. He would hate to see me lose any of my wild uncontrolled curls. He noticed my hair? He does have an eye for detail.

I arrived at 5:30; I loathe arriving late for anything. Zipping into the ladies room to fluff my hair and slide a bit of lip gloss across my lips. Checking for gloss on my teeth or snot anywhere on my body parts… can't have a repeat of the whole ketchup fiasco.

Sucking in my breath, I departed a posh ladies room to seek out my boys. Are they my boys? Should I think of Arthur as my boy? Why did I go plural? My morality is going to hell in a hand basket. What am I doing?

Noticing groups of people arriving wearing Avalon games T-shirts in red and gold; swarms of people mingled around me, couldn't see any sexy guys with blonde hair or a lanky dark haired male. My skin tingled when huge hands covered my eyes. Carefully fingering large knuckles, the skin was soft on their palms, varied emotions awakened in comparison to the other night. My senses prickled different from this touch… Merlin.

"Merlin," I gushed.

His blue eyes held serious disappointment when I spun around to give him a quick hug. He didn't smell like Arthur's beach. He was a cool crisp clean like a thicket of evergreens.

"How did you know it was me? I thought we could play for a bit, guess who?"

"Well, I don't know anyone except Arthur and you. That made it easy. You're taller; I couldn't feel the right bones when I leaned back into your chest. Besides, your touch and personal scent is different."

What did I just say to him… scent and touch is different?

"Describe my scent, Gwen? Is it subtle and slowly sneaky up on you until you're lost in a memory? "

"Clean like baby soap," I joked. "Makes me want to rub your bottom."

This is getting worse! Rub his bottom?

"So, you're a cougar?"

"No!"

"You mentioned something about my touch, describe it?"

Yeah, I wanted to make out with you in that hotel suite with rays of moonlight beaming on your hair, sexy and sorrow… a dangerous combination. No, not going there. "Your hands are soft, gentle, and calm. Yet, they apply enough pressure to make your presence felt without pain."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when an insanely tall blond sauntered over and clapped his back hard. Watching as Merlin shook hands with the giant, silliness bounced around my head… Sefa's giant form the gala.

"You must be, Gwen. Arthur, Merlin, and Sefa talking about you all of time."

"Well, Merlin and Arthur have said nothing. Sefa speaks of you glowingly." I won't go in detail how Sefa mentioned his prowess in bed. She didn't wait long to test his goods.

"I'm a man of mystery."

Looking around, I couldn't spot Arthur.

"Where's Arthur? "

"Family problems… need to buy a birthday gift with Morgana. He's going to join us later."

I wanted to feel disappointed about Arthur's absence, but Merlin's grin was so inviting and warm.

"Another time."

8*8

Percy and Merlin dispatched Avalon games' employees into two teams, red and gold. Merlin headed Red team, and he placed me on Percy's Gold team. Percy must have sensed my disappointment; he draped my shoulders with a beefy arm, and promised to hunt down Merlin like a slimy criminal. Didn't want to laugh, couldn't help myself as I tugged a gold Avalon games shirt over my head.

The laser tag place was a bit too serious, and I enjoy a good game of laser tag and paintball. They actually sat us in rooms to create game plans. I can see explaining the equipment and power points. Percy drafted an attack plan, and gave a speech like a general before an essential battle in a major war.

"Arthur isn't here. We can't allow Merlin to win…battle at all cost. Arthur wants a clear win. Defeat Merlin."

What the hell? Not one to argue, I yelped with my teammates.

So, I tighten my power pack, dropped a helmet on my head, and locked and loaded my weapon. Let the battle begin!

The arena was dark and smoky-fake smoke, my hands rested on a heavily carpeted wall to balance my stance. This is ridiculous. Poking my head around a wall, my eyes scanned a huge maze with ramps, holes, stairs, and ladders to sneak up on your enemy. Gold and Red had headquarters at each end of the maze. My teammates ignored me, no problem. I jumped when someone touched my arms. It was a skinny teenager with bright red hair.

"You've been marked."

"What?"

"Only Merlin can hunt you."

"Seriously."

"It's usually Arthur. Watch out… he's fierce."

"What does this mark mean?"

"We can't kill you, but you can kill us. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Never."

Okay, I have an oversized man child hunting in Laser tag. Golden version of man-child set me up as bait because he ditched his sidekick. What am I getting myself into? Why am I excited over this? I'm not a duck or deer? I'm turned on by thought of Merlin searching for me, watching me and waiting to pounce on me. What did I eat this morning?

Pressing my body against a wall, I listened to happy squeals and jumping above me. My fingers were trigger happy as I tagged various people. Like a lunatic, I raced around a confusing maze, leaping into action to save my teammates. Slamming my hand against a charging pack, I felt someone staring at me. Turning my head, I located Merlin twenty feet from me, smiling as he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"It's a game," I shouted as I jogged away from him. Adrenalin pumped in my lungs as I gasped for air. Maybe I should stop and see what happens? Are you nuts, Guinevere?

I did a quick sweep of the perimeter, I just need to make it back to headquarters and stay there, can't be hunted if you aren't available.

Scrunching my face I noticed my shoe was unlaced… choice: life or safety. I chose life. Stumbling around the maze, two mazes: one to headquarters or a dead end. Footsteps clumped behind me, I dashed into the nearest one. Ha, get me now, Merlin. Racing deeper into the maze… damn, it's a dead end. Why did I think? I acted on impulse.

"Gwen," Merlin taunted.

This is bad… my weapon is low, I don't have any allies, and he has a hunter's gleam in his eye.

"You were so easy to find. You didn't even try to beat me. So open, and giving. You helped your teammates, and none of them had your back. You wanted to be capture by me. You need protection from the world."

"I just need to shot you."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"It's not in you."

I raised my weapon to shoot his centerplate, my finger curled on the trigger.

"Then, shoot me," he ordered. "Change your fate."

"If I shoot, I'll win, and you have to release me."

"No, you can't be released."

"I guess you're going down, Merlin."

"As long as you're with me."

My finger started to pull the trigger as he smirked at me.

"Thank you patrons… Gold team wins."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Arthur wins," I replied smugly.

"If Arthur wins, I still win. We're a team. Remember that, princess."

Teedle Dee and Teedle dum are working my nerves… another cryptic comment.

"You lost... you didn't get your prize."

"Oh, I did. The moment you selected your path… I won."

What in the world is he talking about?

8*8

Percy interrupted my chance to question Merlin's message about winning because he shuffled everyone out of the battlefield. A few company vans drove us to a local pizza place for a light snack. Merlin's idea of a lite snack was heavy carbs, meat, Italian spices, and cheese. Happily, I popped pineapple and cheese into my mouth, closing my eyes to savor sweet and salty.

Opening my eyes, I found Merlin drinking some sort of lager… Guinness.

"You don't make any noise.'"

"My superpower."

"You're the hero of your tale."

"No, people don't get me, anti-hero."

Nibbling on my crust, I stared into his guarded eyes as I pondered my new friend. "You're a mysterious and girls love unattainable guys. Devoted to your beloved wife, kind, handsome, and everyone wants to crack your shell."

"You want to crack my shell. I'm obtainable to the right person."

"No, it can't be cracked. You're a bank safe. You only give your combination to trust members of your secret clan."

"Oh."

"Oh, I see a lot of things. I can wait until you ready to spill everything to me."

"I'm going to spill my secrets."

"Yes, you will in due time." I'm awfully cocky tonight.

Merlin grinned happily at me, he pointed at my pizza.

'"You like sweet and salty, blending of flavors. Hawaiian pizza really doesn't make sense, ham and pineapple on cheese and tomato sauce. The mixing of foods created a delicious sensation, unexpected. Sometimes, you need to take a chance and try a new flavor. Did you instantly like it?'

"No, I though it would be gross. It's amazing in my mouth. Good to try new things. I loved it at first bite"

"That's why I like you… open mind."

"Why be closed?"

"It's easy to be closed."

"Life isn't easy, Merlin. As you know it has bump, and you need to adapt to bumps."

'"Adaptation is part of evolution."

'"Aren't we are evolving at quick pace?"

Merlin blinked and offered a small grin, "Eat your dinner. I heard you have a hairy date blocking monster at your house."

"He's not that bad."

8*8

Percy gave me a great bear hug, swinging me around," I'll see you later in the weekend. Date with Sefa.'"

"She likes you.'"

"Hope so."

Watching Merlin saying goodbye to his employees was a delight, he knew everyone's names and wished them a good night.

"So, would you like to share a cab," I inquired carefully.

"I'm walking; I don't live far from here. The night is warm, stars in the sky, why not?"

Scanning for a taxi, I found none available for use. It's the height of tourist season, so it wasn't surprising."

"Address."

Merlin tossed out a street and house address. His street was after ours, so why not walk home with him?

"Care for company?"

"Anytime."

Swinging my purse, I sauntered over to Merlin, "Oh," I screamed; stumbling, I landed on my knees. Okay the man had super powers; his hands were slipped under my arms to steady my wobbling body before I could blink or howl in distress. I cried like a little girl in front of him, my hands burned and my ankle throbbed. Clumsiness seemed to plague me when I was around Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin caressing my face, hot tears dropping on his hands, I bawled louder in shame and hurt. Calmly he checked my hands for injuries.

"Hands are okay, just a few scratches, non-bloody. Any other hurts?"

"My ankle," I whimpered.

Tenderly he checked my ankle as I winced and moaned in pain.

"Might be a slight sprain."

"Great," I sniffed.

"Okay, we have to do this the hard way." Merlin dropped to his knees in front of me," Climb on."

"Your back?"

"We're walking home."

"You're nuts."

"Maybe."

I wrapped myself around Merlin's surpassingly muscular body, hanging my arms around his throat.

He grasped my wrists as he walked home; his touched was light and calming. Secure and safe near him, nothing could hurt when he was around. He made me feel better. Arthur gave me butterflies, and Merlin was like a fireflies. Blinking and intense, but he made me feel calm. I craved what he could offer my battered soul. It grew tiresome taking care of everyone. He seemed to know what to say to make me feel needed, precious to him, desirable. His words held actions like Arthur's actions held words.

"Gwen, you're light."

"A good thing right now."

"I had fun tonight. We should do it again."

"It was fun, and next time you aren't going to corner me."

"Not unless you want it, and you know you want to be cornered."

Resting my head on his shoulder, I gave into a wave of tiredness and feelings of security. Nothing would happen to me, and if it did he would show up to save me, my personal superhero.

"Merlin, thanks for tonight."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you pack a condom? Unplanned pregnancies aren't welcome in this home! And that goes for all of you," Gwaine counseled.

My father never asked if I had condoms before I left the house as a teen. He trusted my judgment to make good choices. Pseudo dad was a raving lunatic lately. What has gotten into Gwaine, love them and leave them was his forte.

"With a new tube of lube, Dad, and I packed CONDOMS for multiple naughty times," I snapped . "You aren't being reasonable."

Rolling his eyes, Gwaine waved a hand in our direction, "It's not me… you girls are insane. Sefa's dating a giant, and he doesn't have much to say."

"He's a lawyer, and rather sweet, "I argued to a mad man .

"Hush," Gwaine ordered. He pointed at Mith," You went back to your ex- from school- in some sick sense of revenge. I'm going to make him fall in love with me and dump his ass. Revenge for a building. Bad idea written all over it. Can't do revenge when you have feelings for your mark!"

"I have everything under control," Mith promised. "It's my family building!"

"The crème de crème of my drama… you with the two boyfriends."

"I don't have two boyfriends," I squealed. "I'm singling and mingling."

"With friends," Gwaine roared. "Stop rhyming!"

Sighing I grabbed my overnight bag. "I'm going to wait outside for my date like every kid with an unreasonable parent."

"Watch your ankle."

"I'll call you when we get there."

8*8

A word didn't part Arthur's lips upon his arrival at my home. I swore a smirk formed on his mouth when he caught a glance of me, playing with my phone on the front steps, waiting for his arrival. He wasn't driving… okay. Calmly he explained with sparkling eyes, his father wanted everyone to enjoy themselves without the fear of driving home under the influence. I assumed my face wore confusion because he explained his father sent a car to insure his presence at the event. Last year he went to Bora Bora with Merlin and Morgana. He was stuck like chuck and had to accept his fate.

The ride to Pendragon Manor was rather lengthy, and I fell asleep in Arthur's lap as he watched a movie on a mini screen. Ankle was still a bit achy from my tumble. Merlin was an utter gentlemen-he sent me a cookie bouquet- to cheer me up. He called daily to check to see if my ankle was tender, such a lovely man. I swore Arthur's fingers roamed along my collarbone in my sleep, his light touching calmed my nerves about meeting his parents. His fingers offered me comfort , curving into his embrace… our cocoon felt right to me. Did he feel the same

"Sit up Hon, I might loathe coming here, but the estate is beautiful. Gazing upon nature might curb your thoughts."

Brushing hair from my face, I stretched my arms and leaned into Arthur's embrace, he slipped an arm around my shoulders as his lips brushed over my ears. Can he feel my shivers when our skin makes contact? Did he just enjoy that? Like smelling fresh bread… you want to eat all of it, slowly.

The driver made a left onto a private road decorated with lush green grass, leafy trees, and woodland animals hopping on the lawn, nibbling on seedlings. Is this place real? He's in a cult and he's going to kill me here tonight.

"Stop it," Arthur ordered. "I can see the wheels turning."

"What's up with the frolicking animals?"

"They don't know any better to run and hide from this place."

Caressing his jaw, I noticed his eyes were hard and cold," Do you run and hide from here?"

"I was banished in my mother's womb from the family estate. On my forced visits, I would camp outside with Morgana. Like tonight, did I mention that were camping?"

"Camping?"

"No, you're fine. I'll handle everything."

"I bet you will."

We drove further along the road over creeks, around flower beds, besides stables, and a few homes. Arthur looked at everything with critical eyes.

"Mordred thinks I want this, and I don't. His mother's affair with Uther freed me from being shackled here, and everything else Pendragon. This belongs to him, and I don't want it, ever. Sometimes, I want to kiss my stepmother… and thank her. Then, she opens her mouth."

"What's your mom like?"

"Scones and fairy dust… angelic, gentle, and comforting."

"You love her."

"Adore her and my dad… stepfather, but she's happy with her new life. She was a teenager when she married Uther. Never thought he would kick her out with two babies, and do so many awful things to her. She met Jack, and she found her true path in life, the love of her life."

The car stopped in front of a massive home that reeked history from the shutters to a few crack bricks near the roof. Someone had the horrible job of washing too many windows and scrubbing ancient wood frames. I didn't envy living or working in this home

"It's cold in the winter?"

"Freezing."

"Nice home."

"House, this is a house, not a home. Homes are warm and inviting. This place is hotter than Hell. Come inside, and we need to pack for our night out."

8*8

Everything was a blur at Pendragon Manor, Arthur ushered me into the foyer, and introduced me to Mrs. Brown, his favorite housekeeper. Then he showed me our room, and it had one big bed. Didn't have time to protest or make comments about my honor because Arthur slipped a backpack on his shoulder as we continued our tour of the Pendragon amusement park. Everything was a whirl... wasn't able to catch my breath until Arthur climbed into a golf cart, waiting for us in the backyard more like a public park. Arthur sped away from his horror house to his secret spot deep in the woods.

I lounged on a boulder, watching Arthur organizing a camp site while I slapped mosquito and gnats. Arthur speared the ground with a spoke, muscles ripping in his back. I did enjoy the view immensely, beads of sweat dropping down his taut back. Or when he stopped his cave man act to chug down a bottle of water, my lust was treated to his lightly haired chest with a path of hair leading to his… yeah, impure thoughts.

He paused for a moment; my hands were on a slapping spree to destroy as many bugs as possible.

"I'm a bit jealous, you must be sweet. They won't leave you alone."

Carefully, Arthur sprayed my legs with insect repellant and rubbed my skin firmly, his fingers seemed to be everywhere like the man was a centipede. I sat in wet panties paired with throbbing nipples and raging hormones. It's going to be a long night.

8*8

Crossed my ankles, curls on Arthur's neck as we watched a bunch of stars, he was really into it. I could barely move because I feasted on Smores. He made actually Smores with real graham crackers, and roasted over an opened fire. Like a child, I licked my fingers as he laughed at me.

He pointed out the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, and I lay enthralled by his knowledge of stars.

"That's Andromeda; she was saved from a monster. She was a lucky girl… right guy at the right time."

"Like you , Arthur?"

"Sometimes, things align to show you a path of endless possibilities. It's not about the right guy or time. Just fate and destiny. He was the right guy because he was made for her."

"Sometimes, you have to go along with the ride."

Arthur rose to rest on an elbow, his body nestled into mine. his finger reached to touch my lips.

"You are so very special, Guinevere. Never in my life did I think that I would stumble into you."

His lips brushed across mine tenderly , asking permission to proceed. Opening my lips, his tongue sank into the hot recess of my mouth, my fingers climbed up his scraggly cheek to cup his chin. His tongue grew aggressive with deep swipes into my mouth, pressing hard. Arching into his kiss, my cami straps dropped from my shoulders; Arthur pulled his lips down my face ,dropping kisses on my chin and collar bone. Shivering when his tongue licked my pulse, his fingers slipped into the bodice of my navy cami. He laughed loudly," You little minx, you aren't wearing a bra."

"It's built into the top."

"Likely story."

I thought maybe a kitten roamed around the campsite until I realized the little mewling sounds came from me. I'm so loud but his fingers are flickering my pebble hard nipples, … his touch is hot and inviting. Staring into a starry night, balmy air touches my nipples when my top was yanked away.

"So beautiful."

"Ohh… Arthur," slipped from my lips, his mouth sucking on my nipple, teeth sinking into my lip. My legs parted in an open invitation, my hand under his wet T-shirt, touching his slick skin. The air tingled on my nipple when Arthur drew the other one in his mouth, nibbling, licking, and sucking until my eyes closed tightly as stars reformed in my mind. Oh… it felt so good. His hand rested on my stomach; my panties clung to my hot, drenching center. His hands snuck up, massaging, cupping my boobs while he sucked loudly. I watched him through half closed pleasure coated eyes, moaning and whimpering.

Arthur sat up, and tugged my shorts and panties from my body. Smiling, Arthur tore his clothes from his body, and his body was amazing in the moonlight, hard and sinewy. I ached to touch him. Arthur's body lowered to cover mine. He parted my legs, running a finger down my moist center until I squirmed and grunted; my mind consumed with pleasure and delightful sensations. Firm quick strokes were intermingled with playful touches causing me to writhe and arch into his hand. My breath caught when his head dropped between my legs, his tongue pressing on my nub as he plunged his fingers deeper into my sheath, twisting and searching until my desire coated his fingers and tongue. His actions pushed to the brink of a hot pleasure. Then, he paused kissing my thigh, he smiled up at me. I opened my legs wider as he moved into the juncture of my body. His chest hair caressed my sensitive nipples, our lips meeting in sweet kisses as he thrust deep into me.

"Ohh… my … Arthur."

"So damn tight, Guinevere."

My legs wrapped around his waist tightly, my hands roamed down his back until they reached his buttocks, urging him to thrust deep, hard, and fast.

"Fuck… good," he muttered as he pounded into my body. "Need to slow down… savor you."

"You're fine… need more."

My tongue licked his neck, tasting his musky sweat. My toes curled as my eyes closed, squeezing his back, my climax hit me hard until I was shaking, quivering, screaming with crickets and owls in the darkness. He cradled me tightly as his movements grew frantic, his breath hot in my ear. With one last slam, Arthur came deep inside of me. Arthur collapsed on me; brushing kisses on my face; my arms holding him, cool air calming our bodies.

Everything changed now.


	10. Chapter 10

I had sex outside in the woods with my almost boyfriend. Under glittering stars, crickets chirping with our moans and grunts. Little woodland animals nibbled on grass near our feet, and Arthur slept like a baby next to me, his hand resting on my thigh. I had sex outside… what in the hell was I thinking? You don't have sex outside in a tent, wait, I was never in a tent… on a blanket with stars twinkling down on us, our sweaty lusty bare bodies. It was good sex, amazing sex, tender and hot… write home to mama sex. One note that will never be sent to my mother.

"Good morning, Guinevere."

His fingers cupped my jaw," I can guarantee that tonight will dull in comparison to last night. Never felt t so connected to anyone woman until you snickered into my life with a tape measure and name tag."

What is it about him? Everything is so easy and inviting. His words are so alluring and attentive; he seduced my mind; tempted my heart, and tantalized my body.

"Good morning, Arthur. You were exceptionally rude, but all is forgiven now."

"I have a few berries for breakfast, or we can ride back to the Manor for a proper breakfast?"

Stretching my arms," Berries are always splendid for breakfast."

"Anything is splendid with you."

"Spoiling me."

"Every chance until forever."

Arthur rolled away to collect our breakfast. I can wait to discuss last night with him… nothing can ruin this moment.

8*8

Popping a birth control pill into my mouth, I chased it with a gulp of water. Not the same as Jack followed by Coke. Everything is a blur; Arthur's father and step-monster- his word- weren't home when we returned to the main house. Morgana didn't plan to arrive until the start of Vivian's party. His moody brother locked himself in his den-another of Arthur's words- to examine papers according to one of many housekeepers. I don't know if Kara is here for Arthur's stepmonster's party.

Arthur slipped behind me, his arms encircling my waist, pushing silk seductively across my bottom. We didn't have time to play before dinner.

"Arthur… we can't be late."

"I know," he whispered into my ear. "We can't arrive late, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I have a fantasy about my girlfriend attending a fancy party with me panty less."

Did he just call me his girlfriend? It should have been established before our romp in the woods. Haven't had a boyfriend in a while. What do I do now?

"Why do you look distress? Wheels are spinning. Guinevere, give the hamster a break. Was it too kinky for you?

Like a store mannequin, I gaze into his eyes; eyelids pressed open, searching for guidance to his question. Was being his girlfriend too kinky? Or did he mean his request about panties? Or did he mean last night in the woods? It's like being in an old fashioned soap opera, random questions being asked by a faceless voice.

Arthur traced my jaw," What are you thinking?"

Blinking," I'm your girlfriend now?" It needed to be asked, clarified, and reinforced. Girlfriend status morphed things into another different reality. Arriving as a potential, being a sealant after complementing the deal, and teetering on the edge of permanency. Words, in his voice, I wanted the words.

"Guinevere, I can't think when you enter the room. Loneliness is my best friend when you aren't around. Of course, you're my girlfriend. If you weren't my girl, Darling, lamb might be on our menu tonight, but I would never subject you to this unless you are the center of my world. I can't describe the depths of my emotions for you.

"Oh."

"Just oh."

Launching myself into his arms, my head buried into his neck, and everything made sense to me. Hot hands roaming along my spine.

"Arthur, you bring me so much joy."

"So… about your panties."

8*8

Our fingers tightly joined; we walked into his father's grand ballroom. At least my dress is a deep shade of mauve, I hoping to the gods of Fashion that my layers of silk chiffon are enough to hide my bare bottom. What was I thinking? Trotting down into a group of people without bloomers. In away it was rather liberating. Silk caressed my bum with every swish of my dress, and heat from his heat radiated though layers of thin silk. Desire burned hotly as we seemed to merge into one being, a unit.

He clutched my hand hard; almost gasping until I noticed his father bearing down on us. In Ancient times his father would have pierced Arthur's side with a sword or lance. He galloped in our direction, a demonic smile on his face.

"Arthur, my boy, welcome to Vivian's party."

Arthur hugged his father; he appeared reluctant to squeeze tightly.

"Hello Father, you look well."

What is this visiting day at prison? No eagerness. No joy. Watching an episode of science fiction show… waiting for aliens to eat us.

"Arthur, my son, my boy," Uther crooned lovingly." One day, you will join me at Pendragon Industries at my right side where you belong."

"Father, I have my own company."

"It's a hobby… not a legacy."

Our little movie enticed other viewers, but they didn't bring a container of hot buttery popcorn. Smiling Arthur patted his father's arms; he firmly stated over and over again that he doesn't desire a position at the family firm. He scoffed at Uther's assertions that it was his legacy. Over their shoulders, a handsome young man with crisp blue eyes, dark curling hair, tall, and a nice body… an unsettling intensity floated around him. I mean a buzzard waiting for its dinner would be less in engrossed in Arthur and Uther. A vein pulsing in his neck, a finger tapping an empty chair back, he stood waiting and watching as silently and deadly like a germ.

"Father, have you met Guinevere," Arthur injected changing the subject smoothly.

Uther beamed in my direction, "No, I haven't. I heard you brought a friend with you."

Uther pressed his lips on my cheeks, "Lovely to meet you. It's good to see Arthur spending time with a beautiful woman."

I shined… free compliment, nothing like an ego stroke.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Pendragon."

"Please find refreshment and drink. Hopefully, you will join us on many more joyful occasions.

"Oh, yes, my older brother Morded, Guinevere."

Arthur grinned brightly as his brother. His shoulders sagged when Mordred offered him a look of disgust.

"Nice to meet you."

He don't bother to shake my offered hand or behave cordially. Did a double check to look for dirt on my hand. Nope, it was clean. Stepping back, I inclined into Arthur. What a jackass.

"Gwen," a female voiced shrieked. Kara rushed forward outstretched arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Arthur."

"Ohh," she cooed.

"You look amazing."

"We have to catch up."

"Most definitely," she called over her shoulder before she blew me a kiss. Dumbass cupped Kara's elbow and yanked her away without a second glance. He didn't appear to have his father's charm or Arthur's effortless personality. Mordred appeared to have everything, looks, money, and power, but he lacked a personality.

"Ignore my brother. He mistakenly believes that we're in some sort of race for Father's affections, and we aren't. He's lost his mind."

Dropping a kiss to his cheek," I think if you wanted this, you would go after it."

"I could have this, but I won't be my own man. Controlled by a last name, not me."

I watched a smile reach his eyes," There she is, my sister Morgana, my personal lioness."

I caught a glimpse of her at Merlin's gala, and it didn't do her justice. His sister was beautiful with hints of sadness in her green eyes; her dark brown hair tightly bound at her neck. A champagne flute held loosely in her hand.

"Finally, my manner less brother deems it appropriate for you to meet me. I'm Morgana Pendragon. It's lovely to meet you, Guinevere."

She knows my name. He is serious about me. Just breathe, and don't spit on her hand when you speak. Keep calm.

"It's a pleasure, Morgana."

Morgana linked our arms together pulling me in the direction of a table.

"Am I going to meet your stepmother?"

"Why, she's like every other stepmother in fairy tales, horror stores and scary movies. Sweet in front of others, and downright nasty to children. Hell, she would eat Mordred to get ahead."

8**

Step monster, I didn't mean to call her that. Morgana said it several times over dinner. It stuck in my mind. Anyway she gathered her family for photos on a balcony, natural moonlight. Morgana claimed moonlight would act as a natural photoshop to hide her wrinkles and warts and her crows could hover in the background. Dinner was delicious beef dish and fancy stuff mingled together. Morgana and Arthur were lively over dinner even though darkness hovered when their father came close to them.

"So, you and Arthur," Kara's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes, it's rather new."

"I met Mordred a few months after your brother dumped me for his oversexed cougar. It's been a rocky road. He's intense and confident. Not a golden charming boy. He's super jealous of Arthur's freedom."

"Arthur wants a relationship with his brother.

"Uther would wet himself to control Arthur… Igraine's son. He lost what he desired most, well the two things… Igraine and Igraine's son. The kids pay the price for everything. Vivian is nothing to her husband, and she doesn't give a damn about it.

"So, you love him?"

"I do, but I think my expiration date is near.

Why?"

"He has a preferred match in Uther's eyes. Anne is constantly a presence in our lives. Uther wants him to marry her for the sake of the company," Kara responded sadly.

"How do you know?'

"I have my ways. He is a keeper like Arthur."

"Well, Arthur is caught."

Arms slid around my waist," Arthur is caught in what," he whispered against my ear. "I'm caught in your web.

""Morded is stalking towards you, Kara."

"Lunch soon," she tossed at me before she raced off to play the dutiful girlfriend to her stupid boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go upstairs; I need to unwrap my gift.

"I didn't buy you anything."

"It's time to complete my fantasy. Just lift layer and layer of mauve silk chiffon until I reach your panty less bum."

"Oh."

"Oh, yes, ready?"

"Just another step on our adventure."

8*8

Difficult came to mind … Arthur's fingers traced my bum while we walked up so many steps leading to our bedroom. Light tempting traces to make my blood pulse around my body. Pushing hair out of my face, he guided me to our room, nuzzling my neck. Or stopping to nip my ear. Calmly his hands cupped my breasts, thumbs flicking my nipples until they transformed into hard nubs. Licking my lips, the door creaked open; desire dampening my flesh. A simple nod beckoning me into his decadent lair, closing my eyes, I remembered a heady pleasure from his body. I stood there filled with desire, my parts coating with a hot sticky liquid, and trembling fingers. Relinquishing control, I surrendered to his invitation.

Slamming the door shut behind me, Arthur pushed me into a wall, his breath hot on my neck," I want you so badly. Couldn't stop thinking about you, ready and waiting for me. A pristine lady… panty less, ready for her lover. Do you want me?"

Cupping my breasts, he squeezed lightly forcing moans from my throat.

'Yes."

I listened to Arthur fumbling with his pants, shuddering wanting his touch. His hands warped around my wrists placing them above my head.

'Don't move your hands.

He stroked my hot flesh," I knew you would be moist and ready.

I grunted when Arthur slammed his penis deep into my waiting body. Holding my hands in place, he set a deep hard blistering rhythm inside of me. My mind didn't remember to moan, whimper or grunt. Closing my eyes, I marched into a dark vortex of pleasure.

"Arthur," I whispered breathlessly as he stroked my tight channel, clenching and tightening as he thrust inside my body. His body pushed me roughly against the wall as I came screaming and gasping for air. Going limp, Arthur released himself into my body. He held me tightly as I struggled to gather my composure.

8*8

"Sleeping Beauty, you're home," Arthur whispered into my hair, his hands caressing my back. Snuggling into his lap, I didn't realize that I was downright exhausted from our weekend. Maybe I didn't want it to end. Something out of a princess movie… under the stars… the handsome guy… hot sex, and incredible dialogue.

"Another minute, Arthur," I whined, pushing my feet deeper into my lap.

"Ouch."

Wait a minute, who is that? A deeper voice than Arthur. Popping up and brushing hair from my eyes, I stared into Merlin's bemused eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

He moved a loose strand of hair from my eyes," Arthur picked me up from my parent's house. Save gas. Good weekend."

Praying that I didn't blush under his introspective gaze," It was a very nice weekend." Didn't anger just flash in his eyes? Merlin covered his gaze like a magician. A warm smile appeared on his face," Good , you enjoyed yourself. Any plans on Thursday, Arthur has a meeting with his father?"

"He didn't mention it."

"Perhaps you didn't hear him during your fun?"

"Smart Ass."

"I am brilliant, so my ass must be too."

"What's on the agenda?"

"Old Science Fiction movies from the 1950's."

"You know my weakness."

"And strengths."


	11. Chapter 11

Something bounced on my bed, we don't own any pets, and the bouncing grew harder and harder until I opened one eyelid. Sefa, what the hell is she doing? Downright exhausted, so I crawled into my bed and slept until the Great Bouncing One decided to awaken me.

Sefa resembled a tiny porcelain doll wrapped in a cardboard and cellophane box. That elusive toy that you wanted for Christmas like everybody else. Your parents spend hours searching for her, and you stop playing with her two weeks after Christmas. Sexuality didn't permeated from Sefa; yet, she was a little horn dog. As soon as I walked into our foyer, she wrapped herself around for me details, juicy details. I swooshed her away, and she's back like a bad rash.

"Did you use those condoms?"

"Sefa, leave. I'm not in the mood for Gwaine to suck the joy out of my weekend from your loud pitched voice."

"Arthur rung your bell."

This is an amazingly perplexing aspect of Sefa's personality, or is it her genetic makeup? She's terrified of her father… can't speak when he's near her. Yanks on her hair, cries, and has panic attacks at work when he calls to inform her that he's returning from home early from an overseas trip. Yet, let us discuss sex as a group of girls… she's a regular brothel worker. She's freaky and deaky.

"Go away," I uttered under a pillow.

"Mith's making tea, Lovey. Get up and spill juicy dirty graphic details about Adonis."

"Fine."

Like a carefully coordinated moment of fate, Mith entered my room carrying a pot of tea like a happy demented TV wife with her 50's apron, wearing pearls, big smile, and carrying a flawlessly arranged tray of goodies like jellies, butter, rolls, biscuits, and a steaming pot of tea.

Propping myself with pillows, Mith prepared a flawless cup of tea, a bright waitress smile on her face; she placed cool china in my palms.

"Just like you love it, Darling. Have a tiny sip, and organize vivid details in your mind. I'll go first."

Ditching Sunday Scones, afternoons morphed into decadence and revelations of weekend trysts and hot dates. Refreshments were provided because finally I had a few tidbits to share with my girls.

"Leon took me to Paris; we strolled around the city and consumed an enjoyable meal. I wish my food was so delightfully delicious. We went back to our suite, and he dragged my clothes away like they were a banana's skin. Tenderly, possessively we made love, no, we had sex over the entire weekend. I hooked him, my big fish. Just call me Ahab."

Did she not read that book? Everybody dies… revenge is not good. He went insane obsessing over a whale and a peg leg. Twenty years from now… going to locate her muttering… "My family's building and company", or "Jimmy cracks corn with blueberries." Has she looked into a mirror… stars beam less than this chick when she mutters and moans about good ole Leon. She's still in love with him… disaster waiting to happen. What do I say? Good work on your revenge, Mith. Or have you lost your damn mind?"

"Mithian, what's wrong with you? You're glowing..."

Rare fossils were strong than her delicate features and ways, she sipped her tea," Sex is amazing for one's complexion… a few climaxes equals glowing skin."

"You're going to get hurt."

"Already am. I won't stop. Sefa, you're up," Mith grinned. Her brown eyes shifted away from mine.

Mith owned a smile… curled lips, just hint of pearly whites, and the smile indicated a topic was over. For now, it was dropped but this isn't over.

Sefa rolled along my duvet in moves similar to a sleepy puppy, eyes blinking drowsily; did she just pause for a scratch on her tummy? Her legs flipped like a rowboat. I can't get over sex outside, and she's rolling around in glee.

"Percy… is masterful… charming handsome, and he makes me feel alive."

Translation: Percy will protect Sefa from her father. He isn't scared of her sexual nature, and he's actually charming, handsome, and masterful. Her dad did a number of Sefa! What can I say about her dad when my mom sat next to him during weekly bad parents' meetings?

"Are you going to offer your heart?"

I couldn't help myself. She always meets impeccably eligible guys and flutters away in a dizzily butterfly path until she darts into a hot light… her dad.

"Maybe, now dish before Gwaine comes home."

My face burnt hot. "Well, we made love under a starry night while camping. He asked me to go commando at the party, and afterwards he pushed me into a wall, and we did it again and over and over on Saturday night.

Mith rested her tea cup on a saucer and smirking. Rumbling with Laughter," You freak," Sefa chanted.

"How was he?"

"No complaints… nothing for the suggestion box… 5 star review."

"What about Merlin?"

"We're going to be friends."

"The wife thing," Mith agreed.

"The friend thing," Sefa concurred.

Life settled into a nice pattern…. 75% of the brown eyed club got their freak on. Things looked up for us, finally.


	12. Chapter 12

Reality rips you from a fantasy world of green grassy estates, and romantic sex outside with a chiseled lover when your mother drops a baker's dozen of muffins on your desk. Dread these moments, Mom arrived as fresh as a summer's day after spending a few weeks resting on a holiday. Translation: she need an extra special time away from our family in a place where she couldn't checkout.

It tricked me into believing that she's going to make cookies with me. Or pick me up early from school for a great tea party. Explain why my tummy hurts and my panties are dirty. None of these ever occured. Always bakery bought pastries and a smile and empty promises.

"Darling, you're glowing. What have you been doing," she questioned.

Can she tell? What do I say? Well, Mother, I retreated to the country for a fancy party with a dashing young man. He hauled me upon his mighty steed-golf cart doesn't sound good- riding into dense woods under a moonlight sky; we made love for hours. Afterward, my presentation to society arrived …gliding down a red carpet lined spiraling staircase while I clasped an ornate banister; he whisked me into his arms, and we danced while a magical teapot sang. I don't think she will believe me.

"I went away with my boyfriend."

Her dark eyebrows rose," When do we get to meet him?'

I swallowed a sharp… never, choking as it went down.

"Soon." Lie!

"Your birthday party?"

Oh… fuck, I forgot about that. She manages to keep herself together by throwing me an amazing birthday party. Then, ponies, balloons, and cupcakes danced in my head. Mommy is home, and everything is fine. She forgot to pop her meds, and nothing is good.

"I'm thinking… 1920's flapper party… speakeasies."

"Really?"

"We could plan it together, and talk," she asked hopefully.

Her eyes are soulful and brown… pleading for acceptance. Her hand moves alongside mine; stability tempted me when Dad moves to rest his palms on her shoulders. Surely, it's going to work this time.

"Amazing, I love it Mum!"

"I need to spend more time for my daughter… lost so much time."

"Not your fault, Mom," a deep voice rumbled from behind me.

Elyan is my mother's sun. People romanticize mothers and sons. Or are they tortured like a D.H. Lawrence novel? Something about my brother brought her solace and strength. My father stepped away from my mother as Elyan gathered Mom into his embrace, kissing her cheeks. Just another greeting card moment in my life.

No, Elyan loathed my father. He doesn't even attempt to hide it, open hostility… eggshell holidays, silent dinners, and ruined family vacays. I can't complain Arthur's family reeks of dysfunction. Just almost normal stuff in our house.

A ringing phone caught my attention-reaching quickly- I grabbed the noisy distractor.

"Hello."

"Gwen, it's Merlin."

"I knew that."

"How do you know my voice?"

"It's deep with a slight huskiness."

"Voice left an impression.

"You made an impression."

Elyan's eyebrow rose before he tugged Mom in the direction of his offices. He mouthed we'll speak later. Great, earned a big brother chat… just what I always wanted in life.

"What impression did I make?"

"Charming, alluring, and affable. Oodles of other Mr. Right charms and traits."

I think Merlin's voice caught on the other end of the line. Words attempted to jump back into my mouth. Dawning of a bright sun and realization that I'm with Arthur… happily with Arthur. I can't flirt with his friend, just wrong. Easy back into conversation.

"Six at my flat on Thursday night, what kind of pizza do you like?"

He ignored me, air slowly pours from hurting lungs.

"Hawaiian."

"Splendid, my flat is next to Arthur's."

"Haven't been to Arthur's flat."

"That's a problem."

"Could be for location and directions."

"Rectified in a few with the Golden Retriever."

"Do you fix everything?"

"I'm not a handy man in my spare time. If someone close to me needs care, I create solutions for them."

"Aren't you a necessary piece of the puzzle?"

"Sometimes. A puzzle is completely done except for a few pieces. You keep trying until everything fits. Life is a major puzzle with jiggered pieces."

"Does you puzzle have enough pieces?"

"My puzzle accidentally fell together."

He's thinking of his wife. Dammnit… I brought him pain.

"Be careful with it."

"Oh, Gwen, sweet little maneuvers to ensure nobody removes an integral piece. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Okay."

That was an abrupt ending. Did he retreat into his sadness? I purchased a cheap ticket for him, and set him a drift in despair.

8*8

Elyan plopped a chai tea in front of me. Why don't I have an office? Mith has her personal space on the cooking floor. Elyan has a spot in the news division near my Uncle and grandfather. Dad has an office. Even, Sefa has an office at her store. If I had an office, my life wouldn't be full of unnecessary surprises.

Like my older brother staring at me with Mom's eyes… questioning my life.

"New boyfriend?"

"Yes, be gone."

"Who?"

"Arthur Pendragon…"

I waited for the shoe to drop. If Mith had reservations for the mental ward over losing her family's paper and building; my brother had a date for an asylum over the Pendragons.

"His family stole everything from us!"

"He wasn't raised by Uther Pendragon. He doesn't even work for the family firm. He owns Avalon games, and he's a good guy.

Can't describe that sound of spittle or shrieks from Elyan's mouth. It conveyed disbelief.

"Can I meet him?"

"For what?"

"I need to check him out.

"He's important to me, and I like him. He's not a racehorse, and his teeth are perfectly aligned… gleaming white."

"You did beam when you spoke to him."

Beaming? I don't beam when I chat with … Merlin; he's not the boyfriend. We like the same things, and he has that whole tender sensitive tortured standing in a moonlight shrouded by darkness waiting for you to rush from your bedroom to kiss him. Maybe, I don't need a boyfriend… a therapist.

"So, you weren't beaming or glowing?'

"Why do you care?"

"Little sister…"

"What about other people's little sisters?"

"I treat everyone with respect."

Let's change the topic, and swap roles in out tiny chain... time to be a predator.

"I saw Kara at Arthur's stepmom's soirée."

Yes, I might be less of a person, watching my brother squirm uncomfortably; a hand sweeping his handsome face, rapidly blinking eyes, and a few beads of sweat on his brow.

"She's dating Morded Pendragon."

"Excuse me?"

"Deeply in love."

"He'll hurt her." Elyan glimpsed down at his watch. "I have a meeting."

He bolted like a racer without a true goodbye or glimpse back at me. I wonder where I can get 1000 SPF for my stay in Hades.


End file.
